kidnapping
by misao girl
Summary: UA, 01&02 pairing. Alors Heero, fils d'un multi-milliardaire se fait kidnapper par un étrange jeune homme aux yeux améthystes


**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, UA  
  
**couple **: 1&2  
**  
note **: paroles du narrateur en italique

**  
KIDNAPPING  
  
**

_  
POV D'HEERO   
  
_  
Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune puisse avoir autant d'autorité, il sait se faire respecter et tous ont l'air de le craindre. Pourtant il est tout sauf menaçant, avec sa silhouette androgyne, ses longs cheveux nattés et ses yeux améthystes pétillants... Je rêve, il faut que je me fasse soigner, je suis en train de contempler d'un oeil réveur et admiratif mon kidnappeur ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me retrouve dans une telle situation, j'ai pourtant les meilleurs gardes du corps au monde, en effet Trowa et Wufei ont étaient conditionnés dès leur plus jeune âge pour être à mon service. Mon père n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, je suis son seul héritier et tout son empire me reviendra à sa mort. Je m'inquiète pour mes gardes du corps, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait d'eux. De plus, ce ne sont pas que mes gardes du corps, ce sont avant tout mes amis, ils ont grandis près de moi et m'ont toujours protéger. Mais là, ils n'ont rien pu faire, ce jeune homme aux yeux améthystes a réussi à les envoyer valdinguer tout deux... Je revois la scène comme si elle se déroulait de nouveau sous mes yeux, il y avait une vingtaine d'hommes, Trowa et Wufei ont envoyé au tapis la bonne moitié puis leurs adversaires se sont soudainement arrêtés sous l'injonction de leur chef visiblement. Il a dit qu'il s'occupait personnellement de leurs ennemis et là j'eu la surprise de voir arriver un jeune homme de mon âge, environ vingt ans, très mince et très différent des autres hommes. Il a dérouté Trowa en premier en effectuant un saut de manière à se retrouver derrière lui puis il lui a accéné un coup dans les côtes, Trowa n'a même pas eu le temps de se relever que le frêle jeune homme lui décochait un coup à la machoire puis un autre dans le ventre le faisant se plier en deux. Là, Wufei est intervenu mais le kidnappeur a de nouveau fait preuve d'une souplesse incroyable et il s'est littéralement envolé dans les airs évitant la charge de Wufei. Le natté s'est ensuite receptionné habilement tout en légéreté et il s'est mis en position de combat en face de Wufei, ils ont ensuite entamés le combat, notre adversaire esquivait facilement les coups du chinois grâce à sa rapidité et Wufei commençait vraiment à perdre son calme et une minute d'inattention a permis à son adversaire de reprendre le dessus. En effet le natté passa derrière lui et emprisonna ses bras avec un de ses bras puis à la suite d'une pression derrière la nuque, mon ami chinois perdit connaisance. Pendant ce temps, Trowa avait réussi à se relever même s'il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, le kidnappeur se tourna vers lui et avec un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour mon ami il commença à s'approcher félinement. Trowa lui lança un regard noir qui fit sourire son adversaire dont les yeux améthystes brillaient d'une lueur étrange... C'était comme s'il prenait du plaisir en se battant. Soudain il disparut de ma vue et il réapparut derrière Trowa, sa vitesse était vraiment impresionnante. Trowa eut à peine le temps d'esquiver son attaque en se retournant et reculant rapidement, heureusement qu'il a toujours eu de bons réflexes. Le natté voulut lui donner un coup de pied mais son opposant l'évita en se baissant puis il se releva rapidement attrapant la jambe du kidnappeur toujours suspendue en l'air et le fit pivoter le faisant tomber quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste se releva promptement effectuant une roulade arrière. Il sourit de nouveau et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche suite à sa violente chute. Il le porta à sa bouche se délectant du goût et s'avança vers son adversaire. Trowa restait impassible mais il n'était pas vraiment concentré au vu des brefs coup d'oeil qu'il jetait à Wufei, il devait surement s'inquiéter pour son amant ce qui était parfaitement compréhensif. Le natté profita de ce moment d'égarement pour arriver rapidement près de Trowa après quelques galipettes et il lui faucha les jambes en un mouvement rapide de rotation, se baissant et élançant ses jambes pour déséquilibrer son adversaire qui s'évanouit, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol. Je suis resté immobile durant tout l'échange, hypnotisé par la force du kidnappeur. Puis tout est devenu noir, j'ai perdu connaisance et me suis réveillé dans ce bureau, allongé sur ce canapé, les mains liées.  
Je repense à la scène du combat et je m'interroge sur ce jeune homme qui me fascine tant. Je relève la tête et croise deux améthystes, ce regard intense me fait frisonner et un sourire nait sur les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis. Il s'approche de moi félinement et je ne peux détacher mon regard de cet sublime créature, on dirait un prédateur...   
  
-Alors réveillé fils à papa ?  
  
S'il y a un truc que je déteste, c'est bien qu'on me qualifie de fils à papa. Je m'assois convenablement sur le canapé. Il s'agenouille en face de moi et plonge son regard améthyste dans mon regard cobalt. Je soutiens son regard malgré son intensité, il sourit, un sourire carnassier, sarcastique, un sourire qui me donne des frissons. Puis il se relève et je me permet de respirer, il retourne à la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Son regard se fait triste, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées... Je suis fasciné par ce regard mélancolique, mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser de telles choses ! Je suis en danger, s'il m'a kidnappé c'est pour une raison.   
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Mon bourreau eut un sourire narquois et ironique.   
  
  
-Tu n'es pas en mesure de poser des questions me dit-il en me regardant intensément. De nouveau ce regard me déconcerte mais je ne laisse pas transparaître mes émotions. Je veux des réponses et je les aurais.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que _répond t-il de nouveau avec son sourire narquois et amusé de voir que son otage n'était pas si fils à papa qu'il ne le pensait ou alors était-il inconscient ?  
_  
Et il trouve ça amusant ! Son attitude me laisse perplexe... Mais je ne compte pas abandonné, de toute façon j'ai pas grand chose à faire à part me renseigner...   
  
  
  
-Pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappé ?  
  
_Duo soupira, son otage semblait extrémement tétu, surement habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. _  
  
-Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?   
  
-Hn.  
  
-Traduction steuplé ?  
  
-...  
  
_Le japonais soupira, son ravisseur semblait se jouer de lui et ses yeux emplis de malice appuyaient cette constatation. _  
  
-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Quel est le but de ma détention ?  
  
-Simple on m'a ordonné de te kidnapper pour pouvoir faire chanter ton père.  
  
-Vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui, il a pour ligne de conduite de ne jamais céder au chantage.  
  
-Pourtant je suis sur que cette fois il écoutera nos revendications car nous détenons son seul héritier.  
  
-N'en soyez pas aussi sur, mon père ne céde jamais peu importe ce qui est en jeu.  
  
-Il ne bougera pas un petit doigt pour sauver son héritier ? J'en doute fortement.  
  
-Vous le ne connaisez pas, cette homme ignore la signification des mots "compassion", "sentiments". Les seuls mots qui ai de l'importance à ses yeux sont "argent", "gloire" et "pouvoir".   
  
-Et bien est-ce une façon de parler de son père, fils à papa ?  
  
-Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi !   
  
-Tu n'es pas en position de m'interdir quoique ce soit et surveille tes paroles car je pourrais te les faire regretter.  
  
_Heero frémit sous le regard violet menaçant de son vis-à-vis, comment un regard auparavant si rieur, enjoué pouvait devenir si terrifiant ?   
_  
_  
POV D'HEERO_  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu une autre personne... Son regard a totalement changé devenant plus sombre, j'ai l'impression que l'améthyste tourne au noir... Je ne peux m'empêcher de frisonner. Je ne dois pas le sous estimer, j'ai vu de quoi il était capable quand il s'est battu avec Trowa et Wufei. Je ne dois pas me fier à son sourire, à ses yeux joyeux, à sa carrure féminine... Les apparences sont trompeuses, ce dicton s'applique parfaitement à lui. Je dois faire abstraction de son côté séducteur, de son charme naturel... Je dois me battre.  
  
  
-Vous voulez lui soutirez de l'argent ?  
  
-Non ce n'est pas ça.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
-On t'as déjà dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Figure toi que moi aussi je suis très curieux me répondit-il en se retournant vers moi avec un sourire prédateur qui me fit instinctivement reculer vers le fond du canapé. Il s'approcha de moi avec sa démarche féline alors que je sentais la sueur perlait de mon front. Il se pencha vers moi et à ma grande stupeur captura mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Je ne bougeais pas trop surpris mais je réagissais lui refusant l'accès de ma bouche, il est hors de question que je le laisse s'amuser avec moi ! Il me mord les lèvres espérant que je lui cède le passage mais je tiens bon alors il attrape mes cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière, ça fait très mal mais je lui refuse toujours l'accès. Il finit par reculer et me gifle violemment, je retiens un cri.  
  
-Il semble que je ne sois pas assez bon pour môssieur ! _cria t-il furieux._  
  
Je le regarde sans ciller, je sens que je vais me prendre une autre claque mais à ma grande surprise, il retourne près de la fenêtre.  
  
-N'espère pas me pousser à bout pour que je te fasse du mal. J'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'otage.   
  
Je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de tenter le diable. Celui qui m'a embrassé et qui m'a frappé semblait complétement différent de l'adolescent du début...  
  
_  
POV DE DUO_  
  
Il a réussi à me faire perdre mon sang-froid, c'est bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produit. Je pensais qu'il allait agir comme tous bon fils à papa, avoir peur, me supplier de ne pas lui faire du mal... Mais il se comporte tout à fait différemment, il me tient tête et il va même jusqu'à me défier... Pourtant il a vu de quoi j'étais capable il aurait du avoir peur mais non il garde une attitude digne, calme... Il est vraiment inconscient comme type ! Et ces yeux cobalt qui m'affrontent, qui me séduisent par leur froideur, leur beauté... Je n'ai pas pu resister à l'envie de me saisir de ces lèvres pleines, boudeuses, je n'ai pas pu résister à la curiosité de savoir quel goût elles pouvaient avoir... Je ne me laisse jamais aller à mes pulsions mais lui, il me fait réagir différemment, il me provoque par son attitude froide et moi je me laisse subjugué par une telle beauté, un tel courage, un tel singularisme... Ce n'est pas bon, jamais je n'ai laissé les sentiments régir ma vie, ma raison doit garder le contrôle à tout prix. Si je me laisse aller à mes sentiments, je vais souffrir... C'est moi qui doit le mener en bateau, le séduire, m'amuser avec lui et non le contraire, je dois garder le contrôle comme toujours. De plus notre situation ne m'aide pas, si nous nous étions rencontrés différemment alors peut-être aurions nous pu être ensembles... Peut-être dans ce cas, j'aurais pu succomber à ce regard cobalt si perçant... Et peut-être lui aussi aurait-il pu se laisser envoûter par mes yeux améthystes...  
Un bruit interrompt mes réflexions qui visiblement vagabondaient depuis un très long moment, on dirait que mes revendications vont enfin être entendues. J'allume l'intercom et deux jeunes hommes blond apparaisent, l'un a de longs cheveux blonds tandis que l'autre a les cheveux courts, ils ont tous deux des yeux d'un bleu très clair, ils doivent être parents. Visiblement ils sont très inquiets pour mon otage mais je suis surpris, je m'attendais à voir Monsieur Yui.   
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Nous sommes des amis d'Heero Yui, je suis Zechs Merquise et voici mon demi-frère Quatre Raberba Winner, nous sommes les fils respectifs de Mr Winner et Mr Peacecraft qui dirigent les empires du même nom et nous sommes prêt à vous payer pour que vous relachiez votre otage.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de l'argent que je désire. Seul Mr Yui est en mesure de combler ma demande.  
  
-Vous devez savoir que Mr Yui ne cède jamais aux menaces.  
  
-Mr Merquise, je connais la réputation de Mr Yui mais sachez que je ne plaisante pas et que si mes attentes ne sont pas comblées je tuerais l'otage.  
  
_  
POV D'HEERO _  
  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Quatre et Zechs interviennent, ils sont adorables, eux au moins tiennent à moi contrairement à mon père qui ne bougera pas le petit doigt. Mon ravisseur coupe la communication sans même laisser le temps de répondre à mes amis. Il a les poings serrés, visiblement il est en colère et contrarié. Il frappe le mur rageusement et je ne peux m'empêcher un mouvement de recul, il a de nouveau changé de comportement.  
  
_  
POV DE DUO_  
  
C'est pas vrai d'être aussi cruel ! Il ne fait rien pour aider son fils et ne prend même pas de ces nouvelles ! Il serait prêt à abandonner son fils au profit de son projet. Mais pourquoi ? Il est multi-milliardaire, il va pas crever s'il laisse tomber ce projet. Mais je ne dois pas me dégonfler, les habitations de millions de gens sont menacées, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber tout ça parce que j'ai des sentiments pour ce gosse de riche. D'un autre côté, c'est pas sa faute s'il a un tel père mais peut-être est-il comme lui, aveuglé par sa puissance et par l'argent.   
  
  
-Que penses-tu du projet meteora de ton père ?  
  
_  
POV D'HEERO_  
  
Le projet meteora ? C'est donc ça la raison de mon kidnapping... Je comprend mieux alors ces attentions sont plus nobles que ce que je pensais.   
  
  
-Quand mon père m'a présenté ce projet, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader car ce projet nécessite une grande surface pour s'implanter et vous devez déjà savoir que beaucoup de maisons vont être rasées suite à la vente de leur terrain par leur ex-propriétaire. Ce projet va donc mettre plusieurs personnes dans la rue et je pense qu'une telle chose ne peut-être que mauvaise, peu importe les bénéfices que l'on pourra en retirer.   
  
-Vous n'êtes pas comme votre père.  
  
-J'espère ne jamais le devenir.  
  
-Je l'espère aussi, ce serait dommage.   
  
Il me fixe intensément et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Il s'approche de moi et s'assois à califourchon sur mes genoux alors que je pique un fard monumental. Je suis complétement sous son charme, hypnotisé par ses yeux améthystes si envoûtants. Il m'embrasse tendrement contrairement à ces autres tentatives un peu plus tôt. Je répond à ce baiser, cette fois il ne joue pas, j'ai lu de la sincérité dans ces yeux. Je partage avec lui un long et tendre baiser qui me laisse dans un état de plénitude extrème. Il me regarde de nouveau intensément et je sens sa main sur ma joue, ses doigts fins et élancés se perdent ensuite dans mes cheveux qu'il ébourrife davantage. Il sourit s'amusant à me recoiffer, son sourire est si innocent, un sourire d'enfant. Il me fait une coiffure à la punk et son rire cristallin s'élève dans la pièce. Je suis complétement subjugué par ce rire qui me donne envie de sourire de bonheur. Il reprend mes lèvres dans un baiser plus fougueux alors que ma coiffure redevient un peu près normale. Je sens ses mains ôter ma cravate et déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise blanche. Ses mains s'égarent ensuite sur mon torse, le caressant affectueusement alors que je m'empare du contrôle du baiser dévorant ses lèvres si douces.  
  
-Vous avez un interlocuteur en ligne nous interrompit une voix électronique.   
  
-Fucking shit !   
  
Je souris alors qu'il lève les yeux vers le ciel, dépité d'avoir été interrompu. Il se lève néanmoins et débute la communication.   
  
-Tout se passe comme prévu ?  
  
-Mr Yui n'a toujours pas montré signe de vouloir exécuter nos revendications.   
  
-Quel enfoiré ! S'il croit qu'on bluffe, il se trompe ! Fais attention à toi et prend les mesures nécessaires si les choses se gâtent.  
  
-Entendu _répondit la natté._  
  
-Rendez-vous immédiatement, le bâtiment est cerné.  
  
-Duo que se passe t-il ?  
  
-On dirait que Mr Yui a déployé ses forces_ dit Duo en fermant les persianes des fenêtres contastant que le bâtiment était en effet encerclé. _Je suis mal là.  
  
-Sers toi de l'otage comme bouclier et sors de cette merde.  
  
-Ce serait injuste, il n'est pas comme son père, il était contre le projet.  
  
-Peu importe, tu es notre meilleur élément, je ne tiens pas à risquer ta vie. Il y a toujours des pertes déplorables, tu le sais, mieux vaut lui que toi.   
  
Il me regarde alors que je suis pris d'une profonde angoisse, il me sourit pour me rassurer.   
  
  
-Je refuse, je ne le laisserais pas mourir.  
  
Il coupe la communication et vient vers moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement et détache mes mains puis s'assois à nouveau sur mes genoux.  
  
-Sauve toi et annonce ton nom avant de sortir du bureau.  
  
-Et toi ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
  
-Je ne te laisserais pas mourir.  
  
-Heero tu es le plus important, des types comme moi y'en a plein.  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu es unique à mes yeux ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.  
  
Il soupire devant mon entêtement et passe ses bras derrière ma nuque, on reste ainsi front contre front puis je sens son souffle chaud près de mon cou.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? me demande mon ange. Il nous faut un plan.  
  
-On va trouver ensemble. Je l'embrasse et passe mes bras autour de sa taille fine le ramenant davantage contre moi alors que son visage vient se nicher dans mon cou y déposant quelques baisers papillons. Je me laisse aller à ce sentiment de plénitude fermant les yeux puis je l'embrasse ne pouvant décidément plus me passer du goût exquis de ses lèvres.   
Nous restons en silence quelques minutes réfléchissant enfin j'essaye de réfléchir alors que les mains de Duo caressent habilement mon torse, s'attardant sur mes abdominaux qu'ils redessinent avec ses doigts longs et fins. Je soupire sous ces caresses et j'emprisonne ses mains pour pouvoir réfléchir, il me fait une moue boudeuse adorable mais je ne cède pas, le temps presse et j'ai peur pour lui, peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal.   
  
  
-Il faut que je parle à mon père.  
  
-Quoi ?! C'est hors de question ! Il n'a pas fait le moindre geste pour te sauver, pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?!   
  
-Je vais leur dire que tu te rends et m'assurer de ta sécurité en lui faisant promettre de ne pas te faire de mal.  
  
-Pff... J'ai aucune confiance en la parole de ton père !   
  
-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait un autre choix Duo.   
  
-Ouais bah ça me plait pas !   
  
Il lève ses yeux au ciel et soupire, il est trop kawai ! Je m'empare de son menton et guide ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes pour un baiser passionné pour m'approprier un peu de son énergie et de sa force avant de le pousser sur le côté et de me lever pour passer une communication.   
  
  
-Père ?  
  
-Heero ? Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Comme d'habitude je ne percevais aucune émotion dans sa voix, elle était froide, impersonnelle.  
  
  
-Je vais bien merci de t'en soucier répondis-je ironiquement. J'ai discuté avec mon ravisseur et nous avons fait un pacte.  
  
-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plier aux revendications.  
  
-Je le sais mais là c'est moi qui ai conclu le pacte pas vous.  
  
-Tu es mon fils ça revient au même.  
  
-ça ne vous coutera rien.  
  
-Ah oui ? me demande mon père surpris et méfiant.  
  
-Il désire juste le garantie qu'aucun mal lui sera fait et qu'il pourra sortir d'ici sans charges contre lui.  
  
-C'est inadmissible.  
  
-Je lui ai donné ma promesse et un Yui ne revient jamais sur sa promesse, c'est bien ce que vous dites toujours père.  
  
-En effet et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, il ne lui arrivera rien et dès que tu seras libéré, il sera également libre.   
  
-Merci père je suis content que cette affaire soit réglée.  
  
-Moi aussi mon fils.  
  
Je suis surpris, sa décision est bien rapide mais le temps presse alors je ne me pose pas plus de questions.   
  
-C'est l'heure Duo, on y va.  
  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Je m'avance vers lui et il se lève pour être à ma hauteur, je le prend tendrement dans mes bras entourant sa fine taille.  
  
-C'est normal que tu ais peur mais tout va bien se passer, je te le promet.   
  
J'essaye de le rassurer mais aussi de me rassurer moi même par ces mots. Il me sourit et me dit ces quelques mots qui, je le sais, resteront à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.  
  
-Tu as toute ma confiance.   
  
Je lui rend son sourire et nous sortons du bureau main dans la main. Nous nous retrouvons face à une cinquantaine d'homme armés, des policiers et des membres de la brigade spéciale. Un peu plus loin, je vois Wufei et Trowa mais aussi à ma plus grande surprise Zechs et Quatre. Je vois également qu'un garde du corps de mon père est là, je me demande pourquoi. Je m'éloigne de Duo qui est toujours pris en joue par les hommes armés puis deux policiers le fouillent puis tous se calment en contastant qu'il ne porte pas d'armes. Je rassure mes amis en leur disant que tout va bien et je vois que Wufei lance des regards noirs à Duo, le chinois doit se sentir déshonoré de s'être fait battre ainsi. Mes gardes du corps m'entourent s'assurant que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver et que le natté ne m'attaque pas à nouveau, s'ils savaient la vérité... Duo, quand à lui, reste immobile un peu dépassé par les événements mais je le rassure d'un sourire qu'il me rend aussitôt. Quatre s'en aperçoit et me donne un coup de coude alors je leur dis briévement ce qu'il s'est passé, je vois Wufei arborer une expression désespérée levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête. Trowa me regarde avec un minuscule sourire, on dirait que grâce à Duo, j'ai enfin compris ce que signifiait le mot "amour" et je peux ainsi comprendre les sentiments que Trowa porte à Wufei et vice-versa. Je souris à mes amis, heureux, et Quatre me prend dans ses bras me félicitant puis j'échange une poignée de main avec Zechs qui me félicite également. Ils commencent à parler de ça entre eux, discutant de la singularité de ma rencontre avec mon ange... En parlant de lui, je me tourne mais mon regard est accroché par l'attitude étrange du garde du corps de mon père qui est toujours là immobile, je le vois porter sa main à sa veste et là je comprend tout. Sans même réfléchir, je me précipite vers Duo et j'entend la détonation. Je tombe lourdement au sol avec mon tenshi qui reprend vite ses esprits et essaye de me faire revenir parmi eux mais je ne réalise toujours pas ce que je viens de faire. Mes amis nous rejoignent et Trowa vérifie que je ne suis pas blessé.  
  
-Tu as toujours été chanceux Heero, la balle a juste effleuré ton bras.  
  
Mon ange respire de nouveau, soulagé, alors qu'il me serre fort dans ses bras et m'embrasse me laissant à bout de souffle. Je lui souris et je tourne mon attention vers le tireur qui a été assommé par Wufei. Duo se lève et je le suis craignant sa réaction, il gifle l'homme pour le réveiller et l'interroge.  
  
-Pourquoi avoir tiré ?  
  
-...  
  
-Je ne suis pas très patient alors parle.  
  
-...  
  
-Très bien comme tu voudras.  
  
Je le vois prendre un couteau dissimulé sous sa chemise et s'approcher dangeureusement de son vis à vis. Je commence à paniquer pensant qu'il va commettre un acte inconsidéré, je décide de m'approcher de lui mais Trowa me barre le passage alors je décide d'avoir confiance en lui. L'homme frémit en voyant mon natté s'approcher félinement de lui avec un sourire sadique, puis il joue avec son arme la rapprochant du cou de son adversaire. Il taillade un peu la peau et l'homme pousse un cri et se décide à parler.  
  
-Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres _dit-il en tremblant._  
  
-De qui sont ces ordres ?  
  
L'homme hésite à nous le dire mais voyant le regard menaçant de Duo mais également celui de Trowa et de Wufei posés sur lui, il se met à parler.  
  
-Mr Yui.  
  
J'aurais du m'en douter, il a accepté trop facilement le marché... Comment un homme aussi cruel et manipulateur peut exister ?   
Duo laisse l'homme qui est menotté par Wufei puis il revient vers moi. Je lui fais un pauvre sourire, son mauvais pressentiment était justifié. Son regard devient très sérieux et me fait frisonner.  
  
-Tu te rend compte que tu aurais pu y rester ? Tu as eu beaucup de chance !   
  
-Je n'avais pas le choix, vivre n'aurait de toute façon plus aucun sens sans toi.   
  
Son regard se radoucit aussitôt tandis qu'il me serre dans ses bras.   
  
***********  
  
Je suis Heero Yui, président du plus vaste empire audiovisuel au monde et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde car j'ai eu une chance que peu de gens ont eu : je connais le véritable sens du mot amour grâce à mon ange et c'est cet amour qui régit ma vie depuis maintenant cinq ans. J'ai repris l'entreprise familiale après la crise cardiaque de mon père. Pourtant ce destin ne m'était pas assuré surtout après que j'ai quitté mon foyer et ma famille pour m'installer à l'autre coin du monde avec mon petit-ami. Mais étant le seul héritier de la famille Yui, j'ai fini par hériter de la compagnie car une clause dans le testament de mon grand-père interdisait mon père de confier l'entreprise à un membre extérieur. Ainsi notre empire sera transmit de générations en générations, pour éviter que l'appât du gain et de la gloire fasse perdre la raison à notre famille. Mais cette coutume s'arrêtera avec moi car je n'aurais jamais d'enfants du moins des enfants biologiques car je compte bien en adopter un et comme ça mon ange pourra enfin avoir une vraie famille et nous vivrons heureux tous les trois voire même plus qui sait... Mais pour l'instant nous sommes que tous les deux et nous profitons de chaque seconde de notre vie. Duo est devenu mon associé et il m'aide à faire du bien autour de moi grâce à notre argent, mon éducation et mon esprit de manager m'empêche de saisir toutes les conséquences que pourraient avoir mes projets sur la vie d'autrui mais mon amant est toujours là pour me montrer mes erreurs et faire en sorte que tous nos projets n'apportent aucun malheur pour quiconque. Il pense toujours aux autres avant lui-même, il est vraiment formidable... Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui mais maintenant que c'est fait, plus jamais je ne me séparerais de lui et je lui ai bien fait comprendre cela aujourd'hui alors que je le demandais en mariage et qu'il me répondait oui, fou de joie.  
  
  
  
  
  
**FIN**  
  
  
  
  



End file.
